Naked
by Yellow Tangerine
Summary: [the Gazette,yaoi,lemon]É sempre bom se despir de alguns conceitos.


**Título:**Naked

**Gênero:**Romance

**Par:**ReitaxRuki

**Classificação:**NC-17,lemon.

**N/A:** Então. Eu tava querendo escrever de novo com eles,tô meio viciada nesse casal...dessa vez queria um lemon,mas nem sei se ficou legal,eu nunca sou boa pra trabalhar a parte romântica da coisa,mas espero que gostem.

Aaahn,e perdoem erros gramaticais,eu raramente passo minhas fics pra alguém betar,aí depois de postado eu **sempre** acho umas pérolas perdidas...ahn,e comentem XD

* * *

**Naked**

Não era a primeira vez que ele tinha beijado um homem.Nem era a primeira vez que esse homem era Reita.

Ruki estava a bastante tempo ciente de sua orientação sexual, ele poderia ter muitos defeitos, mas ser honesto consigo mesmo era uma de suas maiores virtudes.

Ele gostava de Reita,talvez amasse,não tinha medo de arriscar,de mergulhar de cabeça numa relação com o baixista.Eles eram adultos,amigos a anos,nada mudaria na banda,ninguém sairia prejudicado,seria tudo quase perfeito. Quase,porque perfeição total não existe.

Sempre haveriam as discussões normais em todo relacionamento,e sem elas,como eles pretendiam fazer as pazes e voltar ainda melhor que antes?

O problema estava em Reita.

O baixista simplesmente não cedia! Às vezes quando o vocalista o convidava para ir a sua casa,assistir algum filme ou qualquer coisa assim, ele se soltava.

Provavelmente por estarem a sós.Nesses casos o loiro acabava cedendo aos próprios desejos,abraçava Ruki, conversava de perto, e às vezes se beijavam, mas nunca passava disso. Quando se beijavam o loiro sempre culpava a bebida,se desculpava,e ia embora.

Ruki já sabia perfeitamente as desculpas do outro,e o rumo das coisas,e isso o incomodava,mas ele precisava de Reita, nem que para isso tivesse que fingir acreditar nas bobagens dele.

Como na última vez,na noite passada,que o baixista nem ao menos tocou na bebida e depois de beijar o menor fez a mesma cena de sempre. Ruki _sabia_ que ambos estavam plenamente sóbreos e que a bebida na mesa era mera figuração.

Jogou longe o caderno que a horas era rabiscado com frases soltas e colocou a caneta na mesinha de centro,se espreguiçando no sofá.

-Que merda!- Reclamou sozinho,e depois suspirou cansado,escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

A campainha tocou três vezes seguidas,e o porteiro não disse nada por interfone,isso só podia significar uma coisa.

-Já vai Reita.

O vocalista respirou fundo mais uma vez,e caminhou até a porta,abrindo-a lentamente,e a expressão em seu rosto também não devia ser das melhores,porque o loiro mais velho arqueou uma sobrancelha ao vê-lo.

-Posso entrar?

-Você sabe que sim.-Respondeu saindo da frente da porta.

Reita tentou não deixar que o outro percebesse o quanto o fato dele estar usando apenas uma calça o incomodava.

-Ruki,sobre ontem...

-Pára.

O loiro,já sentado no sofá,estranhou o tom do menor e o encarou confuso.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você tá estranho.

O vocalista foi em silêncio até a mesa de centro onde sentou-se,ficando assim de frente ao outro.

-O que você sente por mim?

Reita ficou pálido.Toda a cor parecia ter fugido de seu rosto,apenas para retornar com força total ao ouvir as perguntas jogadas pelo amigo.

-O que sente quando está comigo? Quando dorme aqui em casa,quando me beija? Responde Reita!

O loiro pareceu finalmente despertar do choque que toda aquela situação lhe causou e se sentou melhor no sofá, antes de apertar uma almofada,em sinal de nervosismo.

-Você sabe que eu sou fraco pra bebida,se te magoei não era a intenção,eu gosto muito de você Ruki,eu...

-Caralho Reita! - Exclamou nervoso,lançando as mãos pro alto e logo em seguida ficando de pé,fazendo assim o mais velho ter que levantar o rosto para encará-lo.

-O que mais você quer que eu faça? Tô te pedindo desculpas.

-Eu quero que você admita que não bebeu nada ontem,e que me beijou porque quis.

Um silêncio constrangedor se instaurou, sendo quebrado apenas pelo som do telefone,que começou a tocar.

-Você não vai atender?

Ruki estava imóvel encarando o loiro.

-Ruki?

-Não Reita,eu não estou minimamente interessado em saber quem está me ligando,porque a única pessoa que me interessa está parada na minha frente agora.

O clima de tensão era palpável no ar,e o menor se arrepiou,enquanto o silêncio voltava a reinar.

-O que vai mudar se eu disser que te beijei porque quis? Pra você é só desejo.

Ruki abriu a boca em espanto,fazendo até mesmo uma certa careta.

-Você não disse isso.

Reita sentiu um frio no estômago,assustado com a reação do outro,e sem pensar o puxou pela cintura,encostando a lateral do rosto no abdômen despido.

-Isso não é verdade.

-Eu sei.

Ruki afastou lentamente o corpo do outro,mas ainda permanecendo a uma pequena distância.

-Sabe o que eu quero Reita? Que você esqueça de tudo agora. Da banda,dos nossos amigos,da sua família,da mídia,do que as pessoas poderiam pensar,ou falar,de você.

Ruki podia até mesmo ouvir a respiração do outro,tamanha a atenção que ele tinha sobre si.

-Agora,me responde.O que você sente por mim?

Reita,dessa vez sem agir por impulsos,o segurou firme, com as duas mãos,pela cintura, o trazendo para muito perto novamente.

-Eu gosto de você.-Respondeu dando um beijo bem abaixo do umbigo do menor.-Eu gosto tanto que me dá vontade de bater no Uruha quando nos shows você lambe a guitarra dele.

Ruki riu verdadeiramente surpreso,e feliz com a revelação,empurrando-o delicadamente até que ele tivesse com as costas apoiadas no encosto do sofá.

-Talvez então eu devesse lamber o seu baixo.-Sorriu malicioso.

-Ruki!- Exclamou levemente ultrajado pelo duplo significado que aquela frase possuía.

O vocalista sentou-se no colo do loiro,uma perna de cada lado,fazendo questão de soltar um gemido propositalmente baixo enquanto se acomodava.

Os dois homens ficaram alguns segundos apenas se olhando.

Sem maquiagem,lentes de contato,ou qualquer coisa que pudesse lembrá-los do mundo lá fora, nesse momento eram apenas eles.Era apenas Ruki no colo de Reita, este apertando forte o sofá para frear a vontade que tinha te marcar o outro de uma forma desesperada,aliviando assim a tensão que vinha crescendo há muito tempo.

-Me beija Ruki.

O menor sorriu,dessa vez sem malicia,e aproximou os lábios devagar,fechando suavemente os olhos.Deu um beijo rápido,sem afastar o rosto,voltando a repetir o carinho,para logo em seguida encostar a boca de forma a,dessa vez,aprofundar a carícia.

Reita não negou o pedido,e logo as línguas se exploravam como nunca haviam feito.

Dessa vez não havia culpa,apenas paixão,e tudo parecia carinhoso demais.

O menor aproveitou o beijo mais ardente para com as duas mãos puxar a camiseta que o outro usava.Reita abriu os olhos quando sentiu o que estava acontecendo,e apartou o beijo para tirar a camiseta,e suspirar languidamente ao sentir a pele nua de seu peito em contato com o,também nu,peito de Ruki.

O vocalista levantou a cintura para tirar a calça,fazendo o loiro corar ao notar que ele não usava mais nada.

-Você é um sem vergonha Ruki...-Comentou sorrindo,dessa vez não se controlando mais e apertando com força o corpo pequeno que desajeitadamente se livrava da única peça de roupa que usava.

-Você não está muito melhor que eu.-Respondeu provocante,olhando de forma nada discreta o volume que se formava entre as pernas do baixista.

Reita voltou a atacar a boca macia do companheiro,mordendo de leve,fechando os olhos,se entregando, a mão esquerda passeando por suas costas,deixando a direita trabalhar no membro excitado,e exposto.

-Ahn!...

Ruki lançou a cabeça pra trás em sinal de puro prazer,os olhos escurecidos de desejo,enquanto o mais velho agora apenas mordia os próprio lábios e o masturbava com força,a mão que antes brincava com suas costas e cintura,agora brincando com a ponta de seu membro.

-Rei...Reita..Reita...

O baixista urrou ao ouvir o próprio nome em meio a tantos gemidos,e de forma até mesmo desesperada parou os movimentos que fazia com as mãos e começou a desabotoar o próprio jeans.

Ruki quase caiu no processo,o que rendeu uma breve risada por parte de ambos,mas a excitação do momento fazia com que agissem sem se dar conta, era impossível pensar.

Ao se notar completamente nu Reita corou. Ruki novamente sentado sobre suas pernas,seu membro tão ereto quanto o do outro,um gemido estrangulado escapando quando o menor foi mais para frente,fazendo seus baixo ventres se tocarem.

-Eu não quero...te machucar.

O menor sorriu e deu um beijo rápido nos lábios do baixista.

-Você jamais faria isso.-Disse enquanto finalmente se sentava sobre o membro rijo de Reita,que com a mão o guiava.

Soltaram um suspiro de alívio em uníssono.

Ruki por finalmente se sentir totalmente completo, Reita pelo prazer que era ter aquele corpo apertado o envolvendo.

Quando os movimentos se iniciaram era como se fossem amantes a anos,tamanha sincronia.

Palavras não eram necessárias,apesar de uma ou outra escapar de vez em quando,além dos gemidos roucos de Reita.

Ruki tinha o rosto apoiado na curva do pescoço do baixista,e quando gemia era bem perto da orelha dele,o que aumentava sua excitação.

Após alguns minutos de movimentos ritmados o vocalista levantou o rosto e acelerou os próprios movimentos,erguendo um pouco a cintura e voltando a posição anterior,lançando todo o peso do corpo no movimento,ajudando Reita a entrar fundo,o tocando num ponto específico,aumentando os gemidos,e o prazer.

A mão de Reita voltou a dar atenção ao membro de Ruki, que já dava sinais de estar próximo ao orgasmo,gemendo cada vez mais alto, principalmente pela dupla estimulação que recebia.

Mais algum tempo foi necessário para que o vocalista realmente chegasse ao seu limite,o sêmen escorrendo pelos dedos longos do loiro mais velho,que gemeu surpreso com a reação do menor,que aumentou a velocidade dos movimentos após o orgasmo,o corpo apertando seu membro,fazendo com que ele próprio atingisse seu prazer logo em seguida.

Após a euforia inicial que o prazer causava ambos se fitaram corados,sem saber exatamente o que dizer.

Reita passou a mão na testa de Ruki,afastando a franja da testa molhada.

-Você vai acreditar em mim se eu disser que sempre te amei?

-Vou,eu sempre te amei,você nunca foi só um amigo pra mim Reita.

Novamente silêncio,mas dessa vez longe de ser constrangedor.

Os olhares cúmplices diziam tudo.

Ruki se levantou desajeitado,puxando o outro pela mão,num convite mudo para que o seguisse.

-Você tinha razão Ruki.

O menor parou de andar e o encarou confuso.

-Acho que eu usava a banda,a mídia,nossos amigos,e mais mil coisas pra não admitir que estava atraído por outro homem.

-É bom se despir de alguns conceitos de vez em quando.

-É nós estamos bem despidos.-Comentou sorrindo meio de lado.

-E eu que sou sem vergonha.-Fez uma careta falsamente ofendida. -Vem,vamos tomar um banho

**FIM**


End file.
